foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
StarCraft: The First Film
StarCraft: The First Film (onscreen title: StarCraft) is a 1999 American live action soap opera science fiction action adventure drama film was based on video game of the same name'' by Blizzard Entertainment, it's was released on October 24, 1999 by Universal Studios. The first installment of ''StarCraft film series (and very first license film for Official Blizzard Entertainment License Products), it's a was lead original musical scored by Jerome Lowenthal (with musical scored by Derek Duke, Jason Hayes, Glenn Stafford, Jerry Martin Music, Dana K. Glover, George A. Sanger and Martin Galway), the first installment of StarCraft both main characters stars Malcolm McDowell as Arcturus Mengsk, the leader and main protagonist and Christopher Lee as Jim Raynor, the main antagonist, was full-length on 108:45 minutes. The first StarCraft film series to be works on rated PG-13 – Parents Strongly Cautioned, was original concept by Chris Metzen (also directorial debut). Plot On the prologue, Sarah Kerrigan was young teenagers in universe goods, you're very good minders such as died, into speech sounds and audios for life freedom, now speech are: "For the life of you're living things, be careful home, the planet of Mar Sara, known as StarCraft, timeless of the world, when answer of lines, with the coming back of enemy, just mind to the takes care about tendering. You and I, the peace of you life, you're very very very warm warm ago, the planets of Mar Sara, also known as StarCraft." The opening narrations, narrated by Jane Mann, the life called, "STARCRAFT", in a paying homage to Dune (1984), has you're narration of the life, has evil films about the earth, the speaks are: "The earth of 2019, the young boy named Arcturus Mengsk, we're starting such as the earth planets, into the loves of volunteering by lost. By the times of StarCraft generations, the first tells the truth, into the life and rest in peaces by pieces of you're finally hands, something news and compared to nothing stopping us, enter the Mar Sara." The films opens with original StarCraft, the leader and main protagonist of Arcturus Mengsk (Malcolm McDowell), the linear of new world, has love married with Dr. Ariel Hanson (Janet Waldo), has wedding priests into says, "In the name of StarCraft, was makes him, I pronounce you man and wife, oh no, this kiss the bride, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha!", Lord British (Richard Garriott) his new memes are killed by demonstrated by ruined by ends. The life of Mar Sara, has Joeyray's Bar was under construction, when living home, has new beginning, when Baby Kerrigan has born, into Ariel and Arcturus love to kissing, has memes are main antagonist of Jim Raynor (Christopher Lee), Ariel said, "Never leaves, my named by the times of ruins, never longest not die, lost for you!", his dying back to normal in space hours. The both two creatures of Donny Vermillion (Michael J. Fox) and Dr. Egon Stetmann (Steve Martin), has memes called, "Egon and Donny Foundations", has creatures of races and universes, has earth doomsday, when discover new creatures of Zeratul (voiced by Bill Farmer), his lonely free locking the home, when StarCraft into the traffic handles, has star legendary heroes. Starting within the flashback known as "StarCraft", into the saving secrets explore planet, a lettering phrased by ruined by the times of two yellow and white crystals, an things stopped by lost planet ever, in their not god and good evil, has peoples such as Prince Daniels (Will Wright) and Queen Hopkins (Sally Field), in their last scenes, doomsday after WWII strikes back to normal, another handles owned by death of evil masters, has death more science earth. The mind has back to ended by life, being world into the life of commanders, wild spaces opens to the rescue, has living things of new world order, then has life soldiers (Paul Williams), the leads back to Jim Raynor and all living, for the also evil sciences of genius has sidekicks, beginner by the hands-off wiith Jim Raynor on cards, has childhood building and young girl name, Little Kerrigan, at the final scenes, Arcturus Mengsk fights antagonist, Jim Raynor, the leader of StarCraft teams, has connection but end of Edmund and Johnstones, witness about StarCraft back to normal, Johnstones said, "Don't worry, I've die, lost my control loves, when the lonely gone, saying when use, and then?", lost about moon controllers, Raynor is death, was Jim Raynor's killer, at the end of world. The movies ends with rain Little Kerrigan says, "What a control, to the end of secrets? What at the news of young boys, where's Jim Raynor, dies, I'm am go gone home now! For the third projects, Arcturus Mengsk.", has ending scenes on original StarCraft games, the ending scene with Brood War and before sequels. Cast of Characters Main article: StarCraft Introduced in Original StarCraft * Malcolm McDowell as Arcturus Mengsk, the leader and main protagonist of StarCraft Team. * Christopher Lee as Jim Raynor, the main antagonist of StarCraft Team. * Michael J. Fox as Donny Vermillion * Bill Farmer as Zeratul (voice) * Steve Webber as Tychus Findlay * Janet Waldo as Dr. Ariel Hanson * Steve Martin as Dr. Egon Stetmann * Eric Idle as Mr. Matt Horner * John Cleese as Professor Blair * Christopher McDonald as Rory Swann * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Robert Clotworthy as King Dexter * Matthew Nelson as Minister Valerian * Christopher Rich as Artanis (voice) * Nick Jameson as Tassadar (voice) * Lesile Nislen as Principal Johnstones * Samuel E. Jackson as Edmund Duke * Sally Field as Queen Hopkins * Denzel Washington as Gabriel Tosh * Tom Cruise as Doctor Maltin * Drew Barrymore as Ms. Kate Lockwell * Robin Williams as Eugene Martin * Mickey Rooney as Lord Powell * Tricia Helfer as Princess Raynor * Will Wright as Prince Daniels Other Character * Annie Coachers as Little Sara Kerrigan at ages 8 * Karl Maltin as Professor Martin * Carl W. Martin as Principal Maltin * Richard Palmer as President Donaldson * David Sexton as StarCraft (voice) * David Saxon as Lead Soldier * Dan Byrd as St. Paul * Annie Rainbows as Waitress * Tom Stronger as Contractors * Don Boyle as Wedding Priest * Michael Daniels as Soldier * Danny Hopkins as Soldier * Richard Nell as Soldier * Tommy Young as Soldier * Richard Youngstown as Soldier * Ernest Hands as Soldier * Paul Williams as Soldier * Rick Cadmen as Soldier * Danny Lowenthal as Soldier * Daniel Rosenthal as Soldier Uncredited Characters * Jane Mann as Sarah Kerrigan, prologue movie/Narrator, intro narration text (voice, uncredited) * Dog as Baby Kerrigan (uncredited)